Interludes in the Journey
by LadyWater
Summary: Just some drabbles that I have in my head.  First one *Pink* rated M just in case, I don't want to offend anyone.
1. Pink

I own nothing. I'm just doing this for personal pleasure and I hope that I entertain others. I love this game and I have just some random moments that I would like to write about. This story is not beta-ed so if anyone wants to just ask. Reviews are welcome of course but flamers will be deleted. Thanks I hope that you enjoy.

Dabbles for "Enslaved"

*Pink*

Monkey was going to try and sleep, at least close his eyes for a few moments, now that they were mostly safe, Pigsy aside. Monkey was too tall to stretch out on the flying vessel but he could lean on one side and straighten his legs out to the other side. 'This flying bus isn't too bad, even has a bathroom, not that I really fit in that either.' He sighed but was really too tired to care about the dirt that was everywhere. "Monkey I'm going to get the worse of this off me." Trip told him as she stepped over him; he grunted in reply, sleep was calling his name.

The sound of the water running mixed the engine and soothed Monkey to sleep. He was starting to the good part of a dream, when Trip screamed. Adrenaline hit him hard, Monkey jerked up at the sound, he could see that her vital signs were volatile but stable. Monkey turned to the back of the flying bus and saw why Trip was still screaming. Pigsy was half-way in at least his head was in with her. "What the hell are you doing, you fat freak?" Monkey was cursing at Pigsy as he was pulled out of the too small bathroom. "Get out! Get out now!" was all that Trip was doing to help.

Monkey looked up to check that she was untouched when Monkey saw why she was screaming at all. She had turned her back to the door and was just in her underwear, her pink underwear. Monkey felt the blush crawling up his face; "Sorry Trip." His ran one big hand over his face as she closed the door and he heard the lock click into place. "She wears pink! It's so cute and hot at the same time, you know what I mean." Pigsy kept going on about her underwear and Monkey slowly turned to stare at him. "If you ever do anything like that again, I will kill you as slowly as I can."

Pigsy looked Monkey up and down; "But you're blushing from seeing her like that. Don't tell me that you didn't enjoy it." Pigsy said this will a smirk on his face and turned back to the door, sighed then went back to the controls. Monkey sat back down, feeling his heart begin to slow back to its normal pace. Trip came out of the bathroom, looked at Monkey, blushing as she said "Sorry I forgot to lock the door. I guess I'm too used to you being there to stop anyone from that. You need your rest and I'll be more careful from now on."

Monkey tilted his head up to meet her eyes, "Why are you apologizing? You should be safe and that freak just wanted a free show." Monkey glared at the sniggering Pigsy, who turned to watch their exchange. "Well I just couldn't help myself, a beautiful young woman with water running over her body…" Pigsy, thankfully to Monkey's mind, stopped talking as he clearly began to fantasize about what he had seen. Monkey looked back at Trip, who looked every embarrassed, and told her; "I'll sleep against the door from now on. Let's see if that fat freak can get through me."


	2. Refueling

Disclaimer: I do not own Enslaved, I just really enjoyed the game. I have some OOC's in this one and I will do more with them as my daydreams going on.

Refueling

They were out of food, that damn pig had eaten everything and now they had no food left. "You jackass, how could you eat everything in the whole damn vessel?" Monkey was once again thinking about how he was going to kill that pig.

"Well I was hungry. What was I suppose to do, go hungry?" Monkey glanced at Trip, who was asleep on the ugly yellow couch, fortunately for Pigsy. "Yes you can afford to go hungry but she can't. If she loses any weight she'll blow away. Do you have any idea where we are?"

Pigsy looked at his console and then a map and then at Monkey; "West of where we were." Monkey closed his eyes as he fought the need to hit Pigsy, he took a deep breath, opened his eyes to look around them. "Hey, I think that I know this area. Go north Pigsy." Pigsy snorted; "What's north? Why have you been this far west?" "I go wherever there is food and fuel and if I'm right one of the places that I trade with is just north of here."

Pigsy turned the flying vessel north and within five minutes they could see smoke, dust and movement. "People here? We're in the middle of nowhere and east of where she wants to go." Pigsy jerked his head back to Trip, who was starting to wake up. "Hey guys what's going on? Why are we slowing down?" Monkey turned to face her; "This pig ate all the food and now we're going to have to stop to get more."

Trip's pretty eyes widened. "He ate all the food? We had enough to last for three weeks!" "Well you father's friend doesn't know when to say no." Was the reply that Trip got and Pigsy got another glare. "Where are we landing then? Is there anything out here?" Monkey nodded; "Yeah one of the communities that I trade with is here. It's a center of trade of sorts. I know the leader Turtle can help us. But we will have to do work for the food." The communicator hissed into life and a woman's voice came over the comm "State your business or we will shoot you down."

Monkey looked down at the console, then to Trip; "The middle one that's the one that will open the line back." He nodded his thanks and hit the button "It's Monkey and I have friends with me." The woman screeched at that "Monkey? It's been what almost year since you were here. I'll tell them to power down the guns and tell Turtle that you're back. Got work for you."

Monkey rolled his eyes and turned to Pigsy; "Take us down where they tell you. And try not to embarrass yourself when we get there." Pigsy gave Monkey an odd look then turned all his attention to landing them in one piece. Trip sat up on the couch and motioned to Monkey to join her. "What's this place like? Who's Turtle?" She asked him and Monkey bit his bottom lip before he answered her.

"It's an interesting place. Turtle runs it and it's the only place that I know of that we can get food, fuel and information. Turtle runs this whole area not even the slavers dare come here and with damn good reason too." Trip's face broke into a smile; "What happens to the slavers that come here?" Monkey gave her a sideways glance; "You have become more bloodthirsty since your father..." his voice trailed off and Trip looked down to hide the tears in her eyes. "Ah jeez I shouldn't have said anything."

Trip shook her head and smiled thinly; "No it's okay. I'll have to get used to being...what am I now?" Monkey chuckled "I can tell you that you're a vengeful angel." The vessel thudded to a stop as they landed. "Come on you two" Pigsy told them; "We're here everywhere here is."

Monkey took a deep breath, then opened the doors. The sun blinded Trip for a moment but when her eyes adjusted to the unfiltered sunlight, she saw the biggest active human settlement that she had ever seen. People were everywhere, the noise overwhelmed her. Trip backed behind Monkey as she looked around her and saw that people were looking back.

"Monkey! Where by the gods have you been hiding?" A small girl ran up to them and threw herself into Monkey's arms. "Mai, I had to get out of here after that job for Turtle. Is that bounty still on my head?" Mai twisted out of his arms and proceeded to examine Trip and Pigsy; "She's cute where did you find her? And what by the gods is that smell?" Trip examined Mia back, Mia was little, tiny really, with blonde hair and huge clear blue eyes.

Trip felt all the dirt, the bruises and the fact that she hadn't washed her hair in too long, the girl's outfit wasn't helping either. She was dressed in dress that matched her eyes and that hugged all her curves. Trip looked down to Pigsy and saw the slack-jawed expression on his face; "Where...Who...How did you meet this very lovely girl Monkey and why haven't you told me about it?" was the first thing out of Pigsy's mouth. Mai laughed at this; "I have known Monkey for how long is it? Five years?" Monkey shrugged, he looked around; "Where is Turtle? And what new hell job is it now?"

"Now now my dear, I have you know that I only give the jobs that I know that you can do with your eyes closed." Trip's eyes were pulled to the new voice, another feminine voice light like silver bells and the woman that spoke made Mai look like a little girl playing at being a woman. Her full lips are drawn into a secret smile, her black hair was half twisted up and the rest flowed down her back like fine ink and her eyes, they were the color of the purest jade. She wasn't in a dress but a pantsuit that fit her full form and shoes that were just the tiniest heels. She stepped down from the building nearest them, walked around Monkey to look at Trip.

"She is just lovely. Where did you pick her up dear?" Monkey snorted " I didn't pick her up anywhere. It's too difficult to explain in a few minutes." The woman smiled her secret smile again and turned to Trip; "I'm Turtle dearest but you can call Amelia if you wish." Turtle winked at Trip, then she threaded her arm through Trip's and started to walk back into the building.

Monkey grabbed Trip's other arm and told Turtle; "She's not a new girl here. She's my friend." Turtle raised her eyebrows at him; "I know that she's not. I'm just being a good hostess. You know being polite? You do remember what being polite is don't you? Or do you need a refresher while you're here as well as whatever you drove you here?" Monkey dropped Trip's arm and glanced to the ground, as feminine laughter came down from the building and Trip was gently lead into the building called "The Blue Silk".


	3. The Blue Silk

Disclaimer: I do not own Enslaved but I do own Turtle, Mai and everyone who isn't in the game. BTW you guys are awesome and I'm a praise ho so please keep the reviews up and I'll have more for you guys!

The Blue Silk

Trip's first impressions of "The Blue Silk" was all the blue silk everywhere but then she noticed all the women in the two rooms that she was walked through. Turtle had her arm and was talking to her the whole time.

"I met Monkey about seven years ago when this place was just a watering hole and the Blue was just a dream of mine. I have always wanted to have my own business and now I do. Cook guess who's here?" Turtle called to what Trip could now see was a kitchen and a pleasantly round woman stuck her head out.

"Monkey! I knew you were coming, I saw you in a dream of mine. I have fixed your favorite." Monkey looked a abashed at this; "What kind of dreams were you having about me Cook?" Cook grinned at him; "Nothing for you to worry about, I'm too old for all that. I just saw you traveling towards us and so I starting cooking your favorite shew. It's ready by the way."

As the four of them had walked through the building they had attracted all the looks and glanced from the women and some of the men in the rooms. Well just Trip had attracted the male's attention. They were looked her up and down like she was a piece of meat. Trip felt the blush on her cheeks and she turned her head to find Monkey. Monkey had a expression on his face that could kill, and he spoke to Turtle.

"You better warn you customers not to do anything to upset Trip. I'll hate to have to put another one through the wall." Turtle raised one delicate eyebrow, sighed at him. "Yes I remember the last time one of the gentlemen got friendly with a girl who wasn't one of my ladies of the night." She cleared her throat and clapped her hands together.

That got the attention of everyone in the room and the noise level in the other rooms went down. "Gentlemen, this girl is a guest here just like you. You see this rather big man behind us. If you do anything to make her uncomfortable in anyway he will put you through the nearest wall and you will be charged to fix it and you will have to apologize to the girl. Do you all understand me?" She said all this with the gentlest smile on her face. All the men nodded and a few of the women too. "Excellent. Please continue to have a wonderful time and do tell me is there is anything that you need extra."

She turned to Monkey, threading her long fingers in front of her and asked; "How is that dear? Did I warn my guests well enough?" Monkey still had a sour expression on his face but he nodded. "Come on Cook's stew is excellent and if she had of her 'visions' again she would enough for even him." The him was of course Pigsy, who still had the slack-jawed look in his face.

The kitchen smelled wonderful to Trip's nose and was packed with people, food and cooking utensils, more than Trip had ever seen before. She had though her village was thriving but now she was beginning to realize that she came from a small village that was struggling to survive. "How can you be so successful and not get the attention of every slaver in the area?"

Turtle turned to face Trip and smiled at her; "Dearest every slaver in the area knows where we are and they know what will happen to them if they decide to be stupid enough to try their thin luck here." She turned away to the woman called Cook; "I don't know long Monkey and his friends will be staying, just keep me up to date on how much they eat." She turned back to face the trio with that smile on her face again; "Of course you are welcome to stay as long as you like or need. What exactly do you need?"

Trip didn't realized how hungry she was until she smelled the kitchen and watched as Cook walked quickly around, when a bowl was placed in her hands full to the brim with a thick stew. Trip's eyes went wide; "For me?" Cook laughed at her disbelieve, "Yes child you look like you're going to blow away if the wind is too strong. Now Monkey what have you been feeding her?" Monkey looked up from his now half-empty bowl.

"Feeding her? Whatever we could find to eat on the way! And are you so worried about a girl never met before?" With that said Monkey went back to his food. Cook snorted, "I know you well enough to know that you'll be fine but this young woman is not used to the rough life you live. I can tell that." Cook turned back to the fire and continued what she was doing before.

Turtle laughed delicately into her hand and refused to meet Monkey's eyes. Trip looked from Monkey to Turtle as she continued to eat the think stew that Cook had given her. "How did you get the name Turtle? You did tell me that I could call you Amelia." Trip asked, Turtle smiled at her, "My given name is Amelia but I got the name Turtle because if this." She turned around and a shield popped out of her back; "It can deflect almost all mech shots and everything that the slavers use. So I have the name Turtle because I have shield on my back like a turtle."

"What work to you need from me now?" Monkey asked Turtle and she smiled that secret smile again. Monkey rolled his eyes; "Oh great you're going to try and get me killed. Into what hell hole are you going to send me this time?" Turtle laughed out loud at that statement. "Now now Monkey, my old friend, I have told you that I only ask to jobs that I know you can do in your sleep. But since you want to get right down to business, we'll need to talk about what you need from me, then I can decide what I need from you."

Monkey nodded, as if he had had this conversation before with her, Trip noticed. "We'll need food, whatever meds you can get and maybe an extra power cell just in case. We are going to where the slavers for Pyramid come from." Turtle's eyebrows raised; "You are unusually ambitious aren't you? May I ask why are you going to the world's end?" Monkey jerked his head to Trip. Trip put her empty bowl down; "For me. I want to the people behind them, behind the slaves and the mechs and the...death."

"Interesting. Well I don't know how far you'll have to go so I'll plan for a long flight. Mmm...That will take five jobs on your end Monkey. I will get everything that I can expect you'll need. Dear girl, what is your name?" Turtle faced Trip; "I'm Tripitaka. But everyone calls me Trip." "Well Trip what skills do you have?" Turtle asked. Trip blushed "I'm a hacker, not too bad of one either." Turtle asked Monkey; "Is she telling me the truth big guy?" He nodded; "Yeah she's good. Too good in my mind."

"Well my dear exchange for your room and board, I need to check through my system's for virus' or sleeper programs. Can you do that?" Trip nodded slowly and Turtle clapped her hands together; "Wonderful! Now that you have finished eating, you are going to get a bath. No doubt you feel every little thing. I'll come with you to help." Turtle once again put her arms through Trip's and pulled her up-right.

"What do you mean you'll help her?" Monkey had sat up straighter and gave Turtle a glare that turned lesser men into fearful puddles. Turtle just stared back at him; "Because she like you, if I may add, is covered in dirt and needs to bathe but to properly wash one's hair, one needs help. Especially when one has as much as Miss Trip has." Turtle turned to the stairs in the back and pulled Trip along with her. Trip waved to Monkey as she disappeared with Turtle.


	4. Bathing

Disclaimer: I do not own Enslaved the game, I'm just playing in the world and having fun. Turtle is mine but if anyone wants to borrow her that's cool with me just ask. Also I do not think that prostitution is a good thing. The women who have to prostitute themselves are to be pitied and it's not a glamorous lifestyle. So don't flame me for talking about it. Thank you

Bathing

Trip was trying to take all this in. Turtle knew Monkey, Turtle was a beautiful woman who knew Monkey and now Turtle was making nice with Trip. Turtle smiled at Trip, not her secret smile but one that was gentle and kind. Turtle began to disrobe and gestured to Trip to do the same. "Put your dirty clothes in this drawer and while we are bathing, my staff was come to get it. They will leave us robes to wear."

Trip blushed as Turtle disrobed and put on a towel, Trip turned her back to get her clothes as well. "First things first. Please wash yourself with water and soap. I will wash your back and your hair. You poor thing, how long have you been traveling with Monkey?" Trip was still blushing as she sat down before the bucket and started to wash herself. "I have been traveling with him for...I don't know."

Turtle frowned at this admission; "You don't know? Greater than six weeks or six months?" Trip was confused and she turned her head to face Turtle. "How old are you Trip?" Trip smiled and proudly said; "I'll be twenty summers in a few weeks." Turtle nodded at this, "Almost twenty years old then a good age for adventures. How many days child, how many weeks have you traveled with Monkey? Do you know that seven days make a week for the rest of humanity?"

Trip nodded slowly as she thought about her father explaining that other people thought of the world in 'days, months and years but we Trip, here safe in our wind farm, think of time in seasons and you were born in the summer season.' Her father's gentle voice drifted through Trip's mind like smoke on water. "My father told me that other people's used different time from us." Turtle smiled at Trip; "You were kind to mother to be born in the summer so she didn't have to carry during those hot months."

Trip was confused by this statement and asked Turtle; "What do you mean? Kind to her?" Turtle raised her right eyebrow before she replied. "What much did your father tell you about pregnancy for women?" Trip bit her bottom lip, then replied; "He told how babies were created and that pregnancy was dangerous for women. My mother died in childbirth with my little brother about five years later."

"You poor thing, you never really knew your mother." Turtle had finished washing Trip's back and now got up to change the water in the bucket. "Lean back so that I can wash your hair dear." Trip did as she was asked and felt the wonderful sensation of warm water on her scalp. Trip sighed in contentment and Turtle began to gently wash Trip's hair. "so back to my original question, how long have traveled with Monkey?"

"About six months I think. We have traveled from a huge city in the east back to my home..." Trip's voice trailed from at this and Turtle noted it to question Monkey about later. "Well you were very lucky to get him to help you home and now to continue to travel to you, going wherever you are going." Turtle carefully watched Trip's face as she said this noting the look of self-disdain on her pretty face. "That's not exactly true.." Once again Trip's voice trailed off into silence.

Trip felt relaxed as Turtle continued to massage her scalp and the silence between as friendly. Trip mustered her courage to ask Turtle, "How did you meet Monkey?" Turtle laughed quietly before answering; "Now that is a story worth the telling. As I'm sure you have realized this a brothel and I am it's madam." Trip sat up at this and whirled to look at Turtle. "What? This place is a brothel?" Turtle was surprised at this response. "Yes. What did think this place was?"

"I don't know...an inn I guess." Trip's voiced became softer and softer as she spoke. Turtle face's broke into a smile then she began to laugh, a full body laugh. "Oh my god! He's in so much trouble! How did you not know dear girl? I would have thought that you knew what kind of place this was by the fact that all the girls were dressed in so little." Trip blushed 'again my face is on fire by now' and she couldn't meet Turtle's eyes.

After what seemed like hours to Trip, Turtle stopped laughing. "I'm sorry Trip but I had thought that you knew. You see dear not everyone has a father who loves them, neither care enough to protect them from the bad things/people in the world or have the means to protect their beautiful daughters. This not the only place like it in the world dear, just in this area. And I run this area with an iron fist. I don't care how my girls pay their rent, just that they do. Not ever girl who lives here is a prostitute some are maids for the wealthy people who live in the area or cook or do whatever they can."

"Now you should get into that bathwater before it's gets cold." Turtle stood up and walked to where they had disrobed. "I'll be back in little while to get you out for your clean bed." With that Turtle walked about of the bathroom and Trip was left to think about why Monkey had trusted a brothel enough to come back here multiple times. 'Oh god what if he likes one of those girls? Like that little blonde one who _**threw **_herself into his arms...oh god..." With thoughts running through her mind, Trip did as she was told and got into the warm bathwater.

Turtle walked downstairs and gave Monkey a sign to follow her. Monkey was able to get up and follow her without Pigsy seeing him, Pigsy being too busy watching the girls walk by. Monkey walked up two flights of stairs to Turtle personal study. The number of books in it still stocked him, he took a moment to try and see if he could guess how many new books she had acquired since he had last been there. "I have gotten about forty new books and twenty doubles of books I all already had." Turtle walked to her desk and sat down behind, she gestured to the chair in front for him to sit in.

Monkey grunted and sat down. Turtle was giving him an odd look but he knew to just wait just she had figured out how she wanted to say what was on her mind. "Where did you get that girl?" Monkey sighed and told her about the slave ship, getting off it and waking up to her and the hand band. "So now what are you doing?" "That crazy girl wants to kill the man who did all this to her home and father, so she broke her end of our _deal_. I'm stuck with her until she decides that she done. After that I don't know. I know that she's just hurt and young but that doesn't make this any easier."

Turtle had closed her eyes during this explanation, now she opened them, to look at Monkey. "I need information though, when we got to her home, it had an odd bridge work to keep mechs out but it was set down like someone was trapping people in not people running from the mechs or slavers. She told that the man to designed it was a guy named Mark." Turtle frowned; "Do you have any more information about this guy? Like what looks like or a last name?" Monkey shook his head; "No I was a little busy when she was telling me about him."

Turtle waved her hand, "Don't worry about it then I'll get from her later. Now yo do know that she is infatuated with you?" Monkey's brow's came down in surprise; "What are you talking about?" Turtle laughed, full body again, "You didn't know? That girl is half in love with you. And you, you great thick thing that you are, you didn't know. It's hilarious!" Monkey glared at her, "I don't think that's funny! Are you serious?" Turtle nodded at him. "Oh yes I'm very serious. She right now is thinking about why you know this place and why you trust us enough to come here to get food, fuel, etc." Monkey put his head in his hands as he began to realize what Trip was going to say to him when she saw him again. "Oh god...she's going to kill me. She's going to think that I use this place." Turtle shrugged at that, "You could always tell her the truth. That you just work for food and fuel then yo move on to wherever the hell you go."

Monkey shook his head still in his hands; "I don't think that she'll believe that. And what am I suppose to do with a girl in love with me?" At that statement Turtle smirked, "You could always fall in love back. It's not hard to love someone especially when they are well on their way to loving you." Monkey's head shot up "No! I will not need her anymore than I already do! She could die on this damn journey or I could die and then she not only be alone but heart broken too." Turtle sighed "You fool it's too late for that. If you die, she's going to be heart broken and if she's dies you die. So why not? Why not take a risk?"

Monkey slowly stood up; "I'm going to bed now. Tell me tomorrow where to go for the first thing you need me to get." He walked out of Turtle's study and she called good night to him. 'Fool. He's already half in love back with her. If she can play this right, he will love her for all of his life.' Turtle put her head on one hand and thought about where she was going to send those three first. "The farm, the mine, the mill or straight into the nest itself. Choices choices.'


	5. Batteries

Disclaimer: I don't own Enslaved nor the character therein. I'm just having fun and entertaining others thank you. Real life has set in again and so I'm going to up-date once week twice if I'm really lucky. Thanks again for reading and please review so that I can better at this. I have not abandoned this fic!

**Batteries**

The next morning Trip felt better than she had in weeks. She was clean, fed and rested, now she wanted to move on as quickly as they could. She walked downstairs, half way down she could hear Monkey's deep voice as he was argue with someone. "No it's too dangerous! How many mechs did you say that you saw in there?" "About 40. But I know that you can do it with help, and you do have good help now don't you?"

"That pig doesn't really count he's still trying to kill me and Trip's no good in a fight." Turtle's voice raised in triumph; "But she can do what is it? Scans for you and so you can plan for the battle." Monkey sighed and Turtle said; "I'm going to get her up sleepy girl." Trip was torn on what to do walk in and act like she heard nothing or go back upstairs. The choice was made for her as Pigsy walked up behind her; "Morning Trip. I really love this place, the beds are amazing!"

Trip jumped a little, she never knew how quiet Pigsy could be. "Morning..." Pigsy walked past her into the kitchen and Trip followed him slowly. 'I hope that they don't know I was listening.' Trip was greeted by a smile from Turtle and a grunt from Monkey. "Good morning sleepy girl. How did you like our beds? Pigsy here has quite a voice." Turtle winked at Trip, as she waved Trip into a seat.

Trip eyes got big as she looked at the table and then the smells from the cooking hit her. 'How did I not smell this from up-stairs?' She wondered to herself. There were eyes, bacon, pancakes and other things that Trip did not know. Trip watched Turtle as she served the others, Trip felt very young and girlish. Turtle spun around the room with both hands full of plates, food and as she set one handful down she pick another one up. Trip knew that if she tried that the food would everywhere, the plates would be broken and the guys would laughing at her.

"Trip, dear aren't you hungry?" Turtle's face was very close to Trip's before she knew it. Trip looked down at her plate that was now piled high with food and she picked up her fork to eat. "Now Pigsy what exactly can you do?" Turtle sat down across from Pigsy, next to Monkey and took a small sip of her coffee. Pigsy puffed out his chest in pride; "I'm a sniper and a damn good one. It's my airship that they're getting a ride on." Monkey snorted; "And you're the reason that we are here. You ate all the food."

Turtle hid her grin behind her cup and Trip decided to try that trick to hide her feelings. The more she watched Turtle more that Trip was sure that she was the ultimate woman. "Well I think that was a good thing. After all if he had eaten everything about hundred miles more then you lot would be in trouble. As it is, you just have to work off what you eat here and what I'm going to send with you." Pigsy's mouth dropped open. "You're going to charge us? Monkey you said that she was your friend!"

Monkey made a rude motion at him. "I never said that she was my friend, just that we could get what we needed from here." Turtle raised her hand into the air; "I'm a business woman Pigsy and you don't listen every well do you? I have everything worked up about what jobs you three will do for me and then you can go back to your mission. Trip before I send you three into the wilds around us I want you to look at my tech first. Then you lot get to get me and yourselves batteries."

"Batteries? There are batteries out here?" Trip got excited; "With the right batteries we could keep going for a long time." Turtle nodded; "That's the idea dear. Then I need scrap metal from the mines, then the mill that we use has been overrun with mechs and finally a nest of slavers has popped up about half a day travel from here. I want them dealt with Monkey but they can wait until last. Now trip have you finished your breakfast?" Trip looked down at her now empty plate, she nodded. "Excellent. I'll show you where my systems are."

Turtle once again looped her arm through Trip's and pulled her up to follow. Trip's eyes were drawn to Monkey, who looked worried about something, but before she could ask him anything Turtle had drawn her away. "Now my systems are simple but I'm no hand with tech and the person who normally does this for me is late. Very late but that's either here not there. You can tell me all about your home." Trip felt herself being drawn into conversation about her home and Turtle was an excellent listener. Turtle did not ask questions, just listened to her.

"So your father is dead and you think that no survived? I'm so sorry dear." Trip was on her back under the massive computer that was Turtle's security system. "I know..I mean thank you Amelia. If I didn't have..."Her voice trailed into silence and Turtle just watched her face. Trip's face was the picture of grief and lost dreams. "Tell me more about her friend with the bridges, what was his name?" Trip started working again at the sound of Turtle's voice. "Mark. My friend's name was Mark. He was great." Trip stopped working for a moment to look at Turtle. "He was my first kiss. I think he was going to ask my father to marry me."

Turtle raised one brow. "Have you told Monkey this?" Trip shook her head; "No he's been so busy with my mess that he does know about like my father. I didn't want to add by telling him that." Turtle moved so that she was sitting next to Trip; "I think that he would appreciate your trust by telling him that but only when you're ready. Tell me what Mark looked like. He must have to pretty good looking to get a girl like you first kiss." Trip described Mark to Turtle, told her about how Mark first came to the farm and the kiss itself. Trip felt so normal talking and giggling about a guy.

"Well I think that you have everything under control, so I'm going to tell Monkey about the area you three are going into." Turtle walked out and Trip just thought about how nice is was to talk about her family before the ships.

Turtle walked to her study and within moments Monkey was there. "I know what he looks like and more. I call my people to get the word out and I should have info for you soon, if you're very lucky then before tonight. I agree with you, I don't think that he died with the others in the attack." Monkey grunted; "So tell me about this farm."


	6. The Farm

Disclaimer: I don't own Enslaved nor the character therein. I'm just having fun and entertaining others thank you. Yea...Hey guys... I know that I have been very bad... but I'm going to try to be better now. Thanks for sticking with me and I hope to have more for you soon. Turtle and everyone who is not in the game itself are mine but if anyone wants to borrow her that's cool with me just ask. I try to write a fight scene so please have mercy on me.

**The Farm**

Turtle had given them two hover bikes to ride to the farm. Pigsy on one, Trip was riding behind Monkey on the other. Pigsy had frowned at her choice but Turtle just smiled at them. They stopped about half a mile from it to listen. It was a canyon with high rock walls all around them. The canyon ended in an opening that had been made by a river eons ago. The field where the farm was in the valley out of the canyon. She had warned them that what mechs she had seen were shielded themselves, that was one reason why she had not just taken care of the problem herself. Monkey frowned as he listened to the buzzing sound in the air. The mechs were everywhere and he was wondering if Turtle's guess of 40 was right.

"I think that 40 is too low Monkey." Trip said.

She pulled him out of his same thoughts. He grunted to her and looked at Pigsy who shrugged.

"I'll go up there and see what I can see about the layout." Pigsy walked to a rocky outcropping. He used his arm to pull himself up. He used the scope on his rifle to look into the area. He shook his head at what he saw. Monkey was pacing around the bike, that was not helping Trip feel better about this. She was sitting on the bike trying to relax, to clear her mind before this. She knew that they needed whatever Turtle could give them in the way of help. _'I just don't like this. Turtle knows more than she is telling us but what?' _Trip felt guilt at thinking that the woman who had been nothing but kind to her in a bad way.

"Are you sure that we can do this?" She asked him. Monkey stopped pacing to face her.

The sun was coming from behind her making her red hair look on fire, he could not see her eyes but he knew that she was just worried. He straightened his back and walked towards her. With the sun behind her she could not see his eyes either. She cleared her throat as Monkey moved to lean next to her.

"Hey it is going to be okay, you know that right?" He said to her his voice just over a whisper. Trip nodded to him and pulled her now clean hair.

"I know or at least I think that I know that. It's just that I think that Turtle is not telling us something."

Monkey grunted again and looked at Trip from under his brows.

"I think that you're starting to learn. Of course that she keeping something from us but the question is not what but why. In all the years that I have known Turtle she has keep many things from many people including me."

"But why? Wouldn't help us to know everything about this place before we go into it?" Trip asked.

She jumped off the bike and began to pace herself in a mirror of Monkey's earlier. He smiled to himself as he watched her move around from the front of the bike to the tail, turn and go back the way she came.

"Who knows? Turtle keeps her own counsel." Monkey shrugged and stretched his neck. Trip let out a huffing sigh. She turned to face Pigsy as he walked back to them.

"Well there is more than 40 but I can see why Miss Turtle would not know that."

"Miss Turtle?" Trip smiled and tried not to laugh at Pigsy.

"Yes, she is Miss Turtle. Do you want to know why she would have trouble knowing that there is more than 40 mechs in there?"

"Sure, yeah, whatever." Monkey said at him. Pigsy made an ugly at Monkey but he continued.

"That is because they are all the same mech."

"What?" Trip asked. "How is that even possible and what does that even mean?"  
"That means that all the mechs are running off the same senors. They are working as one unit. I have seen it before but that is why she could not get a clear fix on how many there are."

"So that means what to our job?" Monkey asked.

Pigsy snorted at Monkey and rocked back on his heels.

"Our job? You mean your job. No way in hell that I'm going in there. Those things will see everything as one unit and react to it that way."

"What? The only reason we are here is because of you!" Monkey yelled at him and Trip covered her ears. She hated the fights they had, they were just so loud.

"I'm not going in there because I'll just get killed quick." Pigsy yelled back.

"Why is that? Maybe because you're too fat to ran fast enough?"

"Please stop it." Trip said it quietly but Monkey heard her. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Pigsy continued for a moment until he realized that no one was arguing back. He threw up his hands at them.

"Okay Trip scan the area so that I can see for myself." Monkey looked down at her and added. "Please." Trip nodded and sent the dragonfly up. It was like Pigsy said all the mechs moved as if they were just one machine.

"What does that mean Trip?" Monkey asked her. He knew but he wanted her to feel like she was important to this mission. He was worried about her depression not that he did not understand it but he still wished that he could do more to help. He understood what it was like to lose everything.

"I think that means that they are working from one network. That means if you can take the right one out then they all will fall. But that's the trick knowing which one." Trip said.

"Any ideas?" Monkey asked her. Trip shook her head. "I can think of one way but it's really dangerous."

"And what way is that?" Monkey asked. Pigsy had turned to face them as he listened.

"You attack one. The one that doesn't get involved in the fight is the one who is the 'leader' I guess you could call it." Trip replied. Monkey nodded his head and then he sighed.

"Pig could you see the whole battlefield from up there?" Monkey asked Pigsy. As he asked Monkey turned from Trip to face Pigsy. When he was asked something of the Pig he liked to able to see his face. Pigsy turned back to face the rocky outcropping that he had been on.

"Yeah I think I can." He said.

"You think? I don't need think I need know. Can you see the whole battlefield?"

Pigsy trudged his way back and again used his arm to get back up. He moved carefully over to the edge pulled up his sniper scope to again check the area.

"Yeah I can see everything behind the farmhouse itself. Is that good enough?" He asked over the com.

Monkey and Trip shared a look.

"What are you thinking about doing Monkey?" Trip asked.

"I'm going to attack one. When they all swarm me Pigsy can see which one is the leader and snipe it. Do you think that you can do that Pig?"

Pigsy snorted into the com. "Yeah I can do that. Just remember be careful now."

Monkey bit the inside of his bottom lip to keep the retort in. He looked down to Trip who looked back at him. She was chewing on fingernails of one hand.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"I wish that I could think of another way. This is so dangerous." She told him, her worry written on her face. He smiled at her trying to reassure her.

"Come on this is no worse than anything else that we have faced. We can just blame it on Pigsy for once." Monkey laughed to himself about that but Trip was not any happier. Monkey turned from her to face the entrance into the farm area. He walked towards it quietly but quickly. He pressed himself against the wall of the tunnel that lead into the valley.

"Pigsy you ready?" He asked quietly over the com.

"Ready when you are." Was the answer.

Monkey closed his eyes and took a deep breath to center himself. _'They are going to swarm me but all I have to do is fight until Pigsy gets a shot at the leader. I choose to believe that he is not going to let me get killed. By a bunch of mechs. Again.' _With that reassuring thought he ran into the valley yelling. The mechs turned to him as one as he expected. They rushed them screaming in their mech voices. Monkey began with jump right into the middle of them. He spun with his staff in a wide circle knocking the mechs back and stunning some of them. He entered his battle mindset until he heard the shot. All the mechs just stopped where they were, some were standing and others were on the ground. But they all just stopped then they fell over one by one until Monkey was standing alone in the field. The wind blew cool air over his hot brow and the plants moved in the breeze rocking back and forth. He turned to face the entrance as Trip and Pigsy came in.

"Nice shot." Monkey said and Pigsy nodded to him.

"Excellent! Now we just need to tell Turtle that we have done it." Trip said to the guys.

"And how do we do that?" Monkey asked.

"She told me just to go to the farmhouse and inside there are coms to the main buildings. She wants to get people here as quickly as she can. I think that these plants need to harvested." Trip replied.

Back at the Blue Silk Pigsy was retelling the exciting story about defeating the mechs with his superior sniper skills. Trip was just happy that no one had been hurt. Turtle was walking around listening to everything that Pigsy was saying but Trip thought her mind was elsewhere.

"Turtle? Is everything alright?" Trip asked her.  
"Mmm? Oh yes I'm just surprised that it was so easy. I thought that more than one could be the leader." When Turtle said that all conversation stopped in the kitchen. Monkey stopped eating to look at her and then to look over to Trip.

"I'm sure that everything is right but if you will excuse me." Turtle said as she walked out. Monkey and trip shared a glance then moved to follow her.

"Turtle" Monkey's rough voice called out to her. She stopped walked to turn and face them. "Turtle why did you think that more than one could become the leader?"

"Because when I tried to take them out myself that it what happened. I killed the leader then another one just took over. I was hoping that you could do enough damage to make them just stop but to have one just be the leader and everyone else just stop. I'm just going to check that is still true on the cameras. If it is not I'm going to handle it myself. Please go finish your meals. If I need help I'll ask for it. Unlike some people I do that." With a pointed look at Monkey she turned back from them as continued walking towards her study.

"Do you think that she'll be okay?" Trip asked her voice unsteady.

"I don't know. But if she needs help she'll come and get me. Come one lets get back." Monkey gently put his hand on her shoulder and together they walked slowly back to the kitchen.


End file.
